


[Podfic] Honeymoon at the End of the World

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin survives the end of the world, plays Strip Never Have I Ever, and finally gets laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Honeymoon at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honeymoon at the End of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447925) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> To Samy for reccing, requesting, and doing a quick listen through of this for me ;-D Totally fit my mood too I mean my current obsession with the zombie apocalypse. mind you there are no zombies in this but the apocalypse CLOSE ENOUGH! I'll take it! ^_~
> 
> Annnnd a giant thank you to Lady_Ragnell for having blanket permission and billions of Merlin fic to choose from! Rockin! 
> 
> ENJOY GUYS!

Honeymoon at the End of the World

By: Lady_Ragnell

08:48

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pyqwwy59yn77sc7/Honeymoon_at_the_End_of_the_World.mp3)

[Download MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pyqwwy59yn77sc7/Honeymoon_at_the_End_of_the_World.mp3) (8 MB)


End file.
